<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elixir of life by m_findlow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891757">Elixir of life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow'>m_findlow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing antique holds the key to one of life's greatest secrets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>fan_flashworks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Torchwood didn't get a lot of phone calls. Not on their so called "office" line anyway. There were the occasional calls from the Home Office and UNIT, complaining about this or that, but often those went to straight through to Jack's direct line, and if too many came through, the number mysteriously had a habit of changing overnight. It paid to have a good relationship with British Telecom.</p><p>When the phone rang, Ianto politely answered, just as he always did. A minute later he was awkwardly standing on the threshold of Jack's office, knocking hesitantly.</p><p>'What is it?'</p><p>'Er, there's a phone call for you.'</p><p>'Who is it?'</p><p>Ianto cleared his throat awkwardly. 'Henry Parker.'</p><p>That did take Jack by surprise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two hours later, the three of them had turned up at the large Parker residence and had been lead inside. Old Henry Parker seemed to have made a somewhat miraculous recovery since his heart attack six months ago. Despite Owen being unable to assist him, Jack and Martha had quickly come to his aid, providing the necessary support until the ambulance could arrive to take him away. Parker was a stubborn one, that was for sure, refusing to die just yet.</p><p>Now he was shuffling about on an old wooden cane, far from the sad, bedridden individual they'd met that night so many months ago. He looked positively spritely by comparison.  </p><p>'I'd offer you tea but that wretched woman is off sick again,' he muttered, referring to his house maid. 'Blasted woman is worse than me.'</p><p>'I'm sure we can sort that out for you, Mr Parker,' Gwen replied helpfully, but looking at Ianto, who took the hint and quietly left the room in search of the kitchen.</p><p>'Well, sit down then,' he barked. Do you think I invited you around because I'm lonely?'</p><p>Jack and Gwen tentatively perched on the stiff leather lounge opposite his tall backed armchair in the grand sitting room. The walls were a mass of old Victorian style artwork, busts of marble and stone, ceramics, and no doubt, more than a few items that were not of the terrestrial kind. Despite the warm colour of the rich mahogany walls and floor, the room was unnaturally cold and none of them had removed their coats.</p><p>'Why did you ask us here, Mr Parker?' Jack asked, leaning forward with his arms rested on his knees.</p><p>Henry sniffed. 'You didn't bring the Japanese girl,' he stated. 'You're not a patch on her, my dear,' he said unapologetically.</p><p>Jack looked away and Henry picked up on the expression. He also caught Gwen looking at the floor,  also not meeting his gaze.</p><p>'Gone then, is she? And the doctor, what was his name, Owen?'</p><p>Their silence seemed to answer for them.</p><p>'Hmph.'</p><p>Ianto returned with a tea laden tray at that moment and broke the awkward silence, for which they were both immensely grateful. The deaths had been hard on all of them.</p><p>'Mr Parker,' Jack said emphatically, ignoring the cup in his hand. 'Why are we here?'</p><p>'You're here because I want my egg back. And don't think I won't be having you all searched before you leave.  God only knows what you might try and pocket whilst you're here. Find anything interesting in the kitchen, young man?' he asked, glaring at Ianto.</p><p>'Biscuits past their sell by?' he replied, quirking an eyebrow.</p><p>Henry paused for a moment, before barking out a sharp laugh.</p><p>'Ha! Blasted woman.'</p><p>'Mr Parker,' Gwen interrupted. 'Are you suggesting we've taken something?'</p><p>'Don't be ridiculous,' he said, his hands a little shaky around the tea cup. 'I want you find the person who did and bring it back.'</p><p>'An egg, you say?' Jack asked, looking skeptical, and suddenly concerned there might be something in the tea. Henry Parker was a known eccentric after all. He nudged Ianto next to him and nodded down at the teacup. He received a frown in return as Ianto raised it to his lips and drank, answering the unspoken question.</p><p>'Faberge,' Henry said. 'Quite lovely. And now I want it back.'</p><p>Jack leaned back, crossing his arms. 'Isn't this a matter for the police? We don't do lost property.'</p><p>'You think I'd waste my time with those incompetent fools? I want it back before I'm dead and buried.'</p><p>'Perhaps you could tell us more about this egg,' Gwen suggested, giving Jack the eye. He'd been moody and impatient all week. Henry Parker wasn't just about to open the door and let them inside his house when they'd had to break in the first time. There was clearly more to this story, and Henry would tell it in his own good sweet time, but he'd make them work for it first.</p><p>Henry put his cup down on the side table and stared at them. 'It might have been made for the Tsars, but it's no ordinary ostrich egg. It seems to have some rather unusual properties. Not quite what I expected when I bought it.'</p><p>'What kind of properties?' Gwen asked, her interest piqued.</p><p>'You don't think I'm hobbling around here because I'm taking an aspirin a day, do you?'</p><p>'It's giving off some kind of radiation?'</p><p>'Radiation, alien spores, who the hell knows. But since it's keeping me fighting fit, I'd rather like it back. I didn't need a cane three days ago, and now look at me.'</p><p>Jack looked at Ianto who had pulled out his PDA to consult his files on the Parker collection, which was regularly monitored and updated.</p><p>'It wasn't on our inventory?' Jack asked, curious as to how an egg could possibly be responsible for the recovery of an old man. He knew there were plenty of modern and alien healing devices, but an egg?</p><p>Ianto looked awkwardly back. 'We disregarded it as a regular Earth collectable,' he replied sheepishly. 'Some of the Faberge eggs were never found. We just assumed this was one of the missing ones.'</p><p>'It is,' Henry confirmed. 'Why do you think there are no more Tsars, eh? They lost it during the war and it was their undoing. If they'd managed to hold on to it, they might have become the great Russian empire they always dreamed of being, instead of the political pain in the backside of every major country on the planet.'</p><p>'Do we have a photo of it?' Jack asked Ianto.</p><p>'Yup,' he said, handing his PDA over to Jack so that he could get a better look at the large midnight blue antique.</p><p>'Blasted Torchwood. Nosy buggers who can't mind their own business, aren't you?' Parker huffed, miffed that their records of his collection were more extensive than he'd thought.</p><p>He handed the device back. 'How did you come to find it?' Jack asked.</p><p>'Oh, you think you have the market cornered on tracking down alien artifacts? Not everything turns up on eBay, you know. Yes, I know you check there regularly. Amateurs,' he scoffed. 'Like I said, I didn't even know it was alien at first.'</p><p>Now it was Gwen's turn to look annoyed. It wasn't a glamorous job, but it did turn up the occasional oddment now and again. Not everyone was as sophisticated as Henry Parker, and most were just out to make a quick buck, not worried about exactly what it was they were selling. Some idiot somewhere was bound to want it, whatever it was. If not, it would end up in the bargain bin section, where Torchwood would snaffle it up for less than a tenner.</p><p>'Okay, so let's skip over the part about where you got it from. We'll deal with that later.' Jack gave him a firm look that said the matter was guaranteed. 'When did it go missing?'</p><p>'Wednesday night.'</p><p>'Three days ago.'</p><p>'Genius,' Henry muttered. 'Lucky he's your leader with brains like that.'</p><p>'What about your security?' Gwen asked. 'Surely they must have set off some kind of alarm or been caught on CCTV.'</p><p>'Nothing. They did a darn sight better job than you lot did, blundering in and trying to knock out my generator.'</p><p>'And where was it being kept?'</p><p>'In my private vault.'</p><p>'So how did you know it was missing?'</p><p>He gave them a somewhat embarrassed look. 'Fell out of bed didn't I?' he said, trying to regain a bit of pride about the matter. 'Nearly broke a hip in the process. Began to wonder why my back was aching again. Rheumatism was practically cleared up within a few days of acquiring the egg.'</p><p>'Can you show us the vault?'</p><p>He sighed loudly. 'I knew we'd get around to that.' He leaned heavily on his cane as he struggled up from the armchair. Gwen made over to him to help him, but he brushed her off.</p><p>'I'm not dead yet. You can have it all when I'm gone, and not before.' Gwen backed away awkwardly, whilst Jack and Ianto merely exchanged glances, letting their host lead them on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry lead them down the vast long carpeted halls, yet more paintings, sideboards and vases. Ianto got the distinct impression that the pictures were watching them as they passed through the halls. Finally, Henry stopped in front of a tall tapestry and pulled it back, leaning his cane on a nearby side table and unveiling the wall safe hidden behind.</p><p>Jack resisted the desire to roll his eyes. It was just so cliché. He pretended to look away as Parker entered the combination on the keypad to unlock it. As he opened the small chamber, Jack bristled at the sight of a handful of items tucked away in its depths that he was visibly unhappy about Parker having. Instead he let out a long frustrated breath and let Gwen step forward to scan the space, watching her careful expression as she clocked the items within, holding up her PDA to scan the inside of the safe.</p><p>'No residual radiation markers, nor any trace of anything that shouldn't be here.'</p><p>She pushed the door almost all the way shut and scanned the outside of the safe. Jack grabbed for Parker's hand and held it up by the wrist, letting Gwen scan that too. He wanted a set of Parker's fingerprints for their file.</p><p>'Ruffian,' Parker muttered, pulling it away, massaging it.</p><p>'No prints other than his,' Gwen declared, having cross referenced both scans of the door and his hand.</p><p>'What about security?' Ianto enquired. 'You said there was nothing on CCTV. Could one of them have  doctored the tapes?'</p><p>'The entire system is automatic, meaning no one can tamper with it. The tapes aren't even here. I have a local private firm back up everything.'</p><p>'We're going to want access to those tapes,' Jack confirmed.</p><p>'Yes, yes,' he waved away Jack's impatience, passing him a business card. 'They're expecting your call.' Jack gave the card a cursory glance before handing it to Ianto, who dutifully slipped it into his breast pocket.</p><p>'Okay, since our primary concern it what this egg is and who might have it, I suggest you let us get to work.' Jack didn't wait for an invitation to see himself out, letting the others trail sheepishly behind him.</p><p>'I want it back, you hear,' Parker demanded in a husky tone, which sounded less spritely than before. 'I might even be willing to do you a trade.'</p><p>'We'll see,' Jack replied tersely.</p><p> </p><p>As they marched out across the gravel driveway to the SUV, Gwen jogged up to join Jack's long purposeful strides.</p><p>'You don't suppose that thing really was keeping him alive, do you?'</p><p>He stopped and spun back to look at her, catching her off guard. 'Do you?' he countered.</p><p>'He does seem better,' she conceded.</p><p>'But not as good as when we first arrived?' Ianto added, reaching for the passenger door.</p><p>'Could be a coincidence, I suppose,' she added, thoughtfully.</p><p>'Let's not take any chances,' Jack ordered, sliding into the driver's seat. 'Old he may be. Crazy he's not.'</p><p>Despite disliking taking orders from someone else, Jack was intrigued. They hadn't had a properly interesting case for weeks, and the wheels of the SUV spun in the gravel as he turned out of Parker's long driveway, eager to start puzzling out this new mystery.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at the hub, they'd managed to download a copy of the CCTV footage from the Parker residence and external gardens from the private security company, witnessing nothing out of the ordinary, but the same patrols wandering the halls and the gardens.</p><p>'They're like clockwork,' Ianto commented.</p><p>'Perfect if you're a burglar looking to steal something,' Jack added disparagingly.</p><p>'But how would they know it was there?' Gwen had hit the nail on the head. It was the first question; the one they had no answer for. Forget what it was and who would want it. How did they know it was there in the first place?</p><p>Jack turned his attentions to their second line of inquiry.</p><p>'Ianto, how are we going with that archive search?'</p><p>'I've checked all of our catalogues for anything egg shaped, anything known for its regenerative or healing properties, and anything that could fit inside an egg that size.'</p><p>'That doesn't exactly narrow it.'</p><p>'No, but I don't think we should discount the fact that it might not be the egg at all. Judging from these photographs, it could be a part of the inner decoration.'</p><p>'How many items are we talking?'</p><p>'One hundred and sixty six,  and the search is still running.'</p><p>'Brilliant,' Gwen chirped.</p><p>'What about the egg's history? Do we have anything on that?'</p><p>'Just a general history,' Ianto reported, running his eyes over the research on his screen. 'Crafted by the Russians from 1885 to 1917, and given to the wife of the Tsar on their anniversary each year. Each was unique in its crafting, the only specification being that it contain a surprise for the Tsar's wife.'</p><p>Jack frowned. 'A surprise?'</p><p>'Ornaments, figurines, alien healing devices?' Ianto explained. 'Sixty five eggs are believed to have been made, with fifty surviving to the present day, stored in various museums across Europe and the United States.'</p><p>'We think,' Jack added. 'Sounds like there's at least one more, and if I'm not mistaken, several of them are still in the UK, yeah?'</p><p>'Correct,' Ianto confirmed.</p><p>'Okay, so let's go back to the "who" for a moment. Gwen see if you can go back a few weeks and find out if we have any expected or unexpected visitors.'</p><p>'What are you thinking?' she asked.</p><p>'Well, the egg had to get there somehow. I think it's time we find out who Mr Parker's mystery vendor is.'</p><p>'I'll reference the footage against our databases.'</p><p>'Good, you chase up any leads there. Ianto and I have a date with the Queen.'</p><p>'We do?'</p><p>'Oh, yes.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the SUV was gliding down the M4, Ianto hazarded disrupting Jack's concentration on the road, which all things considered, was suitably pedestrian compared to his usual style of driving.</p><p>'I've been checking out the Crown's inventory records. Windsor Castle apparently houses three of the Imperial Eggs.'</p><p>'Officially,' Jack added.</p><p>'And unofficially?'</p><p>'Ten more.'</p><p>'And you know this how?' he asked, trying not to be surprised by anything. He'd learnt long ago that Jack knew far more than he ever let on. He might look like the braun of their operation, but there was a sharp mind behind that glamorous facade.</p><p>'I did a little of my own research. I'm not just a pretty face, you know.'</p><p>Jack cleared his throat before Ianto could put in his two pennies worth on the subject of his pretty face.</p><p>'There's a whole lot of stuff that's off the books. I might have helped them sort some of it once upon a time. Stuff got hidden all over the place during the war. Imagine the disused tube stations housing the collective works of Monet, Van Gogh and Da Vinci. Plus a few things less terrestrial.'</p><p>'And how much of a favour is this going to cost us?'</p><p>'Nothing. In fact, Old Lizzie owes me a few.'</p><p>'So you think that one of these eggs might give us clues about the one that's gone missing?'</p><p>'Here's hoping. If it's got peculiar healing properties, then it might not be the only one. If we can get a second one, we might be able to figure out a way to trace the first.'</p><p>'But how will we know?'</p><p>Jack afforded him a quick glance. 'I haven't quite figured that part out yet, but let's see what we can find out.'</p><p>Ianto sat there quietly for a few minutes before speaking again.</p><p>'Well, it might explain why Her Majesty and the Queen Mother have lived such long, healthy lives. If this egg that Henry Parker had was supposedly improving his health, your theory about there being more than one could have some merit.'</p><p>'I'm glad you think so. But if that's the case, how do you explain Prince Phillip, then?'</p><p>'Dry witted and inappropriate sarcasm can get you a long way,' he smirked.</p><p>Jack grinned. 'Don't I know it? Lizzie used to say I was the only one who could go out drinking with him all night, and still come back without having been offended or wanting to punch him in the face.'</p><p>'He was in good company,' Ianto quipped.</p><p>'Taught him everything I know,' Jack beamed. 'He might be getting on in years, but trust me, he's still rocking the casbah without me. Truth be told, I've declined his last few invitations.'</p><p>'Why's that?'</p><p>'He invited both of us, I just didn't want to offend your delicate ears with the sorts of things we get up to.'</p><p>'Please,' Ianto snorted, 'I've been to rugby matches in Swansea. These ears are bulletproof.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For once, Gwen didn't mind being left behind. It was all well and good to go traipsing around the palace looking for God only knows what, but she had plenty here to keep her occupied. This was the real police work. Tracking down criminals from CCTV and cross referencing known smugglers, hustlers and other undesirables with a dab hand at offloading items to the right buyer for the right price.</p><p>This afternoon she'd come up trumps. She'd managed to trace back several weeks worth of footage to one soggy morning and an unexpected guest rolling up at the doors to the Parker estate. The van might have had a local painter's logo emblazoned on the side, but a bit of quick checking confirmed that the company in question had not been engaged to do any painting there. In fact, judging by the lack of tax returns lodged for the past six years, she wouldn't have been surprised if they'd not prised the lid off a single can of paint.</p><p>A further search of the company's records, and she found what she was after.</p><p>'Bingo,' she said to herself, before switching on her earpiece and calling Jack.</p><p>'Yeah, it's me. I found out who Parker got the egg from. Does the name Monty Piers ring any bells?'</p><p>She heard Jack scoff on the other end of the line. Big Ben wouldn't have been able to out ring those particular bells.</p><p>Monty was of course only the name he'd taken to calling himself, since taking root here in Cardiff. He was reasonably humanoid, but a disgusting little sleaze of a creature despite. Had it not been for the irreparable damage to his vessel, he'd still be out galavanting around the universe, flogging whatever he could get his grubby little hands on. Human, or close enough to it to pass for one, as far as his clientele were concerned, he was mostly a pain in the arse, but not dangerous, and they'd had several run ins with his customers who had been on the receiving end of faulty products. The last had lost a hand when the so called harmless, but very rare plant had decided to switch up its diet. Not all of his customers would be as savvy as Henry Parker. In fact, some probably had no idea what it was they were actually buying.</p><p>'He made a delivery to the Parker estate three weeks ago, and another two months prior, which must have been when he delivered the egg.'</p><p>'Any idea what he was delivering three weeks ago?'</p><p>'No. I called Henry and asked him, but he told me to bugger off and mind my own business.'</p><p>'Time we paid our good friend Monty a visit.'</p><p>'I've got an address for the decorating company he's using as a front. It's little more than a flat. I can go over there this afternoon.'</p><p>'Take Rhys with you.'</p><p>'I can handle myself, Jack.'</p><p>'I know. But take Rhys anyway.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Wow,' Ianto exclaimed, as the door was opened by the guards, revealing the room inside. He'd seen parts of Buckingham Palace before, but this room, tucked away in an inaccessible part of Windsor Castle was something else entirely.</p><p>Everything was red and gold and oak. The ceiling was ornamented with every kind of gilded cornice work, in designs that curved from the middle of the ceiling all the way to where it flowed into the edges of the walls. The carpets were plush red, with matching velvet curtains, held back by golden ropes. Here and there were huge gilded mirrors hanging on the walls which made the room look larger still, and enormous oil portraits covered every other spare space. All of the furniture would have been hand carved, with lions, fleur-de-lis and other scrollwork, polished within an inch of its life, along with the thick, dark leather and brass studs on the furniture, and the walls ordained with elegant brass lamps, culminating in the largest crystal chandelier he'd ever seen.</p><p>'Nice digs if you can get them,' Jack observed.</p><p>'Must be a nightmare to clean, though.'</p><p>Jack lead them over to a large glass cabinet, not unlike several that lined the walls, housing various priceless objects. This one had what they were after though, containing ten eggs - the smallest the size of an avocado, and the largest almost melon sized. The photos from their database didn't do justice to seeing the real thing. Some sat upright, whilst others lay on their sides, some with ornate feet holding them up, others on cushions. Some were intricately studded with gold and jewels, whilst others were kept elegantly simple; some with carved openings that housed tiny figurines and models of trees and palaces, others painted with images of Russian life, or containing portraits of family members, but each was exquisite in its details and uniqueness.</p><p>'They're so beautiful.'</p><p>'They're okay', Jack replied nonchalantly. 'I can see something more gorgeous than them.'</p><p>Ianto tried hard not to blush at the compliment, knowing full well that Jack was referring to him.</p><p>'So what now?'</p><p>'Time to crack these babies open and see if they've got any stories to tell.'</p><p>'A poor choice of words,' Ianto quipped, praying that they did no such thing.</p><p>One by one, the eggs were carefully lifted out of the case and scanned inside and out, looking for anything out of the ordinary. The seventh one showed promise, the scanner beeping its excitement. It was lacquered a dark green, and had silver filigree chasing around its long edge, twisting its way up the sides of the egg into the delicately designed branches of an apple blossom. Jack carefully prised open the egg on its tiny hinges to reveal a much larger apple blossom inside, made of solid platinum, with a large, peach coloured stone at its centre.</p><p>'Ding, ding, we have a winner,' Jack observed.</p><p>'What do you think it is?' Ianto said, leaning down to take a closer look beside Jack.</p><p>'Bring up the photos of Parker's missing egg.' Ianto quickly produced them on his PDA.</p><p>'Look at that. The little model house inside is the same coloured stone as this.'</p><p>'So it's the stone giving off the readings?' Ianto pondered.</p><p>More specialised equipment back at the hub should give us a better idea. Jack closed the egg and dropped it gently into his oversized coat pocket</p><p>'Bloody hell, Jack! Be careful with that! You can't just take it!'</p><p>'Sure I can. Like I said, Liz owes me a favour, and she knows we're here on business.'</p><p>'I don't think this is quite what she meant,' he hissed.</p><p>'It's fine. Hey guys!' Jack called out to the two guardsmen who'd been standing just outside the doorway, looking stiff and immovable in their traditional fashion. 'D'you mind if I borrow this?' he said, holding up the egg. They stared back at him mutely, making no move to stop him.</p><p>'See, relax Ianto, we're good.'</p><p>'All the same,' Ianto said, carefully prising the egg from Jack's loose one handed grip, 'I'd feel better if it were in safer hands,' he added, cradling it like a newborn. 'If the corgis come baying for our blood, you can be the decoy.'</p><p>'Who's scared of a few corgis?'</p><p>'I am. They're Welsh.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'I do have a real job, Gwen,' Rhys complained as he was bustled into the passenger side of her car. 'The trucks don't just haul themselves around Wales, you know.'</p><p>'I know, but Jack thought you'd be useful.'</p><p>'No, he wanted by me to babysit in case you got yourself in trouble.'</p><p>'Which of us can handle a gun, Rhys?' she said, annoyed more that Jack thought she needed protection, than at her husband for calling her out on it. 'Besides, don't you want to spend some quality time with your lovely wife?'</p><p>'Of course I do. I just don't think this qualifies as quality time.'</p><p>'Just shut up and get in the car,' she ordered.</p><p>'So, where are we going?' he asked as he buckled himself in.</p><p>'Catching up with a local smuggler.'</p><p>'You take me all the nice places, don't you?'</p><p> </p><p>The house in Splott was grubby and overgrown. It looked about as much a front for a decorating company as it did a secret hideaway for a Kardashian.  </p><p>'I though you said this bloke made a lot of money smuggling stuff?' Rhys asked.</p><p>'And he loses just as much of it with his heavy gambling habit. Some people just don't know how to quit whilst they're ahead.'</p><p>Gwen battled her way up the narrow path and thumped her fist on the door.</p><p>The man who answered the door was short, with dark olive skin and close cropped black hair and a matching beard and mustache, dressed in nothing more than a silk kimono that barely covered his chest. If he was trying to pass himself off as general human sleaze, he was doing an excellent job.</p><p>'Whatever you're selling, sweetheart, we don't want any.'</p><p>Gwen crossed her arms over before Rhys could start defending his wife. 'Funny,' she said,  'buying and selling seems to be your main hobby.'</p><p>He took another look at her and grimaced. 'Hang on, you're that bitch from Torchwood.'</p><p>'Oi, watch your language, mate,' Rhys growled.</p><p>'Alright, steady on,' he said, tugging the ties on his kimono tighter. 'What do you want? I ain't got nothing I shouldn't have, and if I did, you can't have it.'</p><p>'I want to know why you were at the Parker residence three weeks ago.'</p><p>Monty's eyes shifted between the pair of them.</p><p>'Dropping off a package, wasn't I? The old geezer wanted something I had, and Mr Piers is nothing if not accommodating to his customers,' he said, primping his lapels.</p><p>'What?'</p><p>'None of your business, darling.'</p><p>'I just made it my business, Monty. Because I get the feeling that wasn't all you delivered three weeks ago, was it?'</p><p>'Everything I sell is legit, alright?'</p><p>'Yeah, and I'm Shirley Bassey,' Rhys said.</p><p>Gwen pulled out her phone and made a show of pulling up some details on it. 'What's say I feed a little bit of your sales activity to the police. I'm sure they'd be very interested to know what you've been up to.'</p><p>Monty shifted uncomfortably, feeling his palms growing sweaty.</p><p>'I...  might 'ave had another buyer for something I sold him a while back,' he confessed.</p><p>'Would that be an egg by any chance?'</p><p>He nodded his head slightly. 'Might 'ave been.'</p><p>'What else did you deliver to Parker's house three weeks ago?'</p><p>Monty hesitated.</p><p>'Tell me!' Gwen shouted. Still Monty didn't move.</p><p>'Rhys, call the police. Upload that file to their server.'</p><p>'Wait, no, alright I'll tell you,' Monty said, lunging forward, looking desperate.</p><p>'They gave to it to me.'</p><p>'Who gave what to you?'</p><p>'They said if I planted the device, they'd do the rest and I'd get my dosh.'</p><p>'They gave you something to deactivate Parker's security systems.'</p><p>'Yes. All I had to do was get it in the house.'</p><p>'Who?'</p><p>'I don't know.'</p><p>'Crap,' Rhys said, 'you know who, you're just not telling us.'</p><p>'A name, Monty,' Gwen said, holding up her phone, 'or your little wholesale empire goes up in flames, and last I checked, you still owed nearly two hundred thousand pounds to a bookie in Newport.'</p><p>'Phaw!' Rhys muttered, staring to enjoy the good cop, bad cop banter they had going.</p><p>'Intelsius.'</p><p>'What?'</p><p>'The name of the company what hired me for the job. I dunno any more than that.'</p><p>Gwen gave Monty one last look before turning away, Rhys close on her heels.</p><p>'A pleasure, Mr Piers.'</p><p>He shuffled from one terrycloth slipper to the other. 'What about that thing you said about the police and all?'</p><p>'I'd be very careful about what you sell from now on if I were you,' she replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they powered back towards Wales, Jack spared a glance at his companion, who still had the egg carefully cushioned in his lap, and issuing strict instructions to Jack to drive as carefully as possible. That meant no unnecessary changing of lanes, no swerving, and no sudden braking because he was tailgating the car in front.</p><p>'Do you feel any different?' Jack asked.</p><p>'What do you mean?'</p><p>'Well, I just thought that if this is the same as Parker's egg, and it's got some kind of healing energy...' he trailed off.</p><p>'And you think that because you're immortal it won't make any difference to you?'</p><p>He shrugged. 'Something like that.'</p><p>'Then no, I don't feel any different. Not that I think I'm in need of healing, which is a good thing, I think.' He eyed the egg with a modicum of suspicion. 'In any case, I don't think we should be testing out the theory using me as the guinea pig.'</p><p>'I wasn't suggesting grievous bodily harm! I was thinking more like a paper cut or something.'</p><p>'You want me to cut myself with a piece of paper and see if it fixes me?'</p><p>'Okay, so it sounds a little bit crazy when you say it like that.'</p><p>'That's because it is a little bit crazy. How about we just wait until we get back to the hub and test it with some proper equipment?'</p><p>'I thought I had the right tools for the job right here,' Jack joked.</p><p>'More like the right fools for the job,' he threw back. 'Honestly, I wonder about you sometimes.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at the hub, Gwen had pulled up as much information on Intelsius Corporation as she could, which wasn't much. They had an inoffensive website that claimed them to be at the forefront of medical research, with over two hundred staff, but no press releases, no advertising, no testimonies, and from what they could gather, no actual saleable products or services to come out of the facility in the past three years.</p><p>'Well, at least that confirms one thing for us,' Jack said.</p><p>'What's that?' Gwen asked,</p><p>'If a medical research company bought it, then we were right to believe Parker's claims that it was somehow healing him. Jack grabbed the Faberge egg, opening it and reaching in.</p><p>'Jack,  please don't...' Ianto implored.</p><p>He plucked out the peach coloured jewel.</p><p>'...break the egg,' he finished.</p><p>Jack held the jewel aloft, up towards the light and stared at it.</p><p>'What else did we find out about the actual break in?' he asked, letting the light play across his face as the jewel glinted.</p><p>'Not much,' Gwen said. 'All Monty would say is that they made him smuggle in a device that would help them steal it.'</p><p>'Probably something to knock out the security systems. Wouldn't take anything particularly high tech,' Ianto added.</p><p>'They'd still need to know the password to his personal safe, and the location,' she replied.</p><p>'Believe me, that kind of safe isn't hard to crack,' Jack said. 'He'd have left fingerprints all over it. Any good safe cracker could be in and out in under five minutes with the egg. Even I know what his passcode is now.'</p><p>'What?'</p><p>'Prince of Wales.'</p><p>Ianto rolled his eyes. 'God help us.'</p><p>'Hang on,' Gwen said, flipping through some of the pages on her desk. 'This says that two years ago, Intelsius bought joint proprietary rights to some classified medical research material, as well as some prototype designs from a tech company based in Birmingham.'</p><p>'Joint with who?'</p><p>'The Pharm.'</p><p>Ianto frowned. 'I though we deleted everything they had?'</p><p>'Not before they'd sold some of it on, judging by these dates,' she said, consulting the files.</p><p>'Where do we find this place?' Jack asked.</p><p>'Their research lab has a Swansea address, but the registered address with Companies House is right here in Cardiff.'</p><p>'Okay, Gwen, you and Ianto head out to Swansea. I'll go check out the registered address.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a long drive out to Swansea, but the weather was remarkably kind to them, even if their fellow motorists weren't. A bright blue Renault wasn't about to incite fear into the hearts of any driver having a bad day, and was nothing more than cannon fodder for the larger haulage trucks that powered down the M4.</p><p>Gwen had suggested that they wait until they could run some more tests on the jewel and find out more about what it actually did and was capable of, but Jack had merely pocketed it, telling them to get going.</p><p>'What's going on with Jack?' Gwen asked. 'He's been acting weird and short tempered all week.'</p><p>Ianto stared out of the passenger seat side window. 'I wish I knew. I think maybe he's just bored. We've had hardly a weevil to chase lately, let alone anything really threatening.'</p><p>'How terrible,' Gwen sighed, and Ianto smiled back in agreement.</p><p>It was one thing to be bored, but openly wishing for the world to end was just nuts. If anything, he'd actually been enjoying the peaceful lull in their workload, finally able to get on top of a hundred different projects which had all taken a back seat whilst they battled zombies, aliens and mystery viruses, as well as the usual flotsam and jetsam that the rift spat out. A few nights of proper sleep hadn't gone astray either, and Gwen was equally appreciative of some quality time spent with Rhys, which even included coming home early to cook dinner three nights a week.</p><p>'I don't understand how he could be bored. I mean, it's not as if we've had nothing to do,' Gwen said.</p><p>'Just nothing that Jack considers exciting. He was scouring the rift readings in the middle of the night last night trying to find some signs of odd activity. It took all my charms just to get him to come back to bed. He's been crawling up the walls looking for some action.'</p><p>Ianto let out a long sigh. Gwen caught the motion in the corner of her eye.</p><p>'What?'</p><p>'I was half worried he might be sick of us; that he might call up the Doctor and go travelling again, looking for adventure.'</p><p>'Don't be silly. He wouldn't leave. Not with us here. And Torchwood.'</p><p>'Really? It didn't stop him before.'</p><p>Gwen gripped the wheel uneasily. 'Yeah, but that was different. And he came back. For you.'</p><p>'For us. But... we're just specks, Gwen. Little blips in time. Jack goes on long after we're gone.'</p><p>'But not until we're gone, Ianto. Just you remember that. No matter how boring and unexciting this little city is, he won't leave us. Besides,' she said, checking her rear view mirror, 'we've got a case now, and he's got the bit between his teeth. That'll perk him up again, just you wait and see.'</p><p>Ianto hoped she was right. Hitting the fringes of the outer suburbs, he sighed again.</p><p>'I never liked Swansea. It's too dirty.'</p><p>'Me either,' Gwen agreed. 'But my parents live here now, so I have to pretend it's nice. They wanted us to move down here after we got married, but Rhys was having none of it. "What self respecting Blues supporter would live down here?" he said.'</p><p>'I'd rather live in Splott.'</p><p>'Careful now,' she laughed. 'Don't let my parents catch you saying that. And you know that everything weird that happens with the rift, always happens in Splott.'</p><p> </p><p>They pulled off the motorway and wended their way through the run down streets that encircled the massive steel works. It was a poor area, industrial, and lacking in pretty terraces and lush green lawns.</p><p>Ianto provided directions whilst Gwen stared out at the gloomy looking estates that towered all around them, long lines of bins trailing up and down the road, left there by residents long after collection day had been and gone.</p><p>'Next left, he said, as she made the turn into a long street full of large warehouses and packing plants, machine hire lots and sad looking take out shops.</p><p>'Should be just on the right. Number 219.'</p><p>She slowed the car to a crawl, watching the numbers on signposts marking the various companies. It seemed an odd place for a state of the art medical research facility to house its operations, in this dirty, dingy little street, but perhaps this was how they cut down their overheads. Once she spotted the sign for number 234, she knew she'd gone too far, and pulled over the car.</p><p>'Did you see it?'</p><p>'Nope. But we must have passed it.'</p><p>They got out of the car and walked back down the length of buildings, checking each one. Number 225 was the last one, a company doing corporate signage, and the next was number 218 which was a motor oil wholesaler.</p><p>'Where's 219?' Gwen asked, looking around.</p><p>'Maybe it's around the back?'</p><p>They walked down the long driveway of number 225, checking for other buildings behind it, but there was nothing. Gwen popped her head into the reception area of the advertising firm and asked them. They just shrugged and said they didn't know anything about a number 219. The oil place had been there as long as they had. Maybe she had the wrong number.</p><p> </p><p>Gwen rejoined Ianto, who was standing out in the middle of the street, checking his PDA and looking across at the gap between the two buildings.</p><p>'I found Number 219.'</p><p>'How?'</p><p>'Land Titles Office. I ran a title search. That's lot 219,' he said, pointing at the gap. It was about two yards across and ran between the two buildings, covered in patchy grass. 'It's an easement. No permit to built on it.'</p><p>'Well, that can't be right. Maybe the address on their website was wrong.'</p><p>'Nope,' he replied, 'Title confirms it's owned by Intelsius Corporation, alright.'</p><p>'But where's their research facility then?'</p><p>'Not here, which makes me wonder what else they're hiding.'</p><p>'We should report back to Jack.'</p><p>'Already tried,' Ianto said. 'He's not answering his phone.'</p><p>'Bloody Jack,' she said, pushing past him, headed back to the car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack sat in the car and stared at the address. It wasn't necessarily bogus, probably just the home of some rich company director, that the accountants and lawyers had though fitting to put on the official paperwork. It certainly wasn't the head office of a major corporation. Regardless, he got out of the car, determined to get some answers for questions he had. Gwen and Ianto wouldn't be back for at least a few hours, but that wouldn't stop him.</p><p>He pulled up his collar and knocked on the door of the modern looking house. It was all square and black glass, imposing itself on the street, like something off Grand Designs. Not his cup of tea at all, preferring the old style terraces, and houses with long winding driveways, sprawling English roses, and welcoming porches; French bay windows, and cosy old fashioned fireplaces.</p><p>'Who is it?' came a smooth, effeminate voice, which he realised was from an intercom panel on the side of the wall near the door.</p><p>'My name's Captain Jack Harkness. I'd like to speak to someone from Intelsius Corporation.'</p><p>'Do you have an appointment?'</p><p>'Afraid not, but it is very important.'</p><p>'Very well. I'm sure that we can... accommodate you.'</p><p>The door unlocked with a gentle click, almost imperceptible, and Jack stepped through. On the inside there were no rooms, and no furniture. It didn't look like a house at all. All he could see was one long passage that seemed to stretch from one end of the house to other other. Just before he reached the end, it tapered off to the right, leading downstairs to sub-basement level.</p><p> </p><p>His senses alert, he pulled his Webley out and flipped off the safety catch, slowly proceeding down the stairs. At the base of the stairs was a solid silver door. He sensed a trap, but like all closed doors and rules, they were there to be broken. He twisted the knob, which turned easily in his hand, and stepped through. The room was dark, with just the one bright white light hanging loose in a fixture overhead. It shone down on a plain grey metal desk, behind which sat a man, who slowly rose from his chair.</p><p>He looked human, but that could have been a ruse. He was tall but wide, dressed in a long black cassock style robe, his head completely bald, eyes dark and beady, perched very close to his equally small nose.</p><p>'Hello. We've been waiting for you.'</p><p>His voice was the same one from the intercom, smooth and hypnotic, like a snake latching onto its prey, distracting it, whilst it wrapped its long tail around it, slowly squeezing the life from it.</p><p>We? Jack quickly turned and saw another tall, heavy set man behind him, also dressed in black, but clearly more of a guard or a flunky, than an equal.</p><p>'Who are you?' Jack asked.</p><p>'No one,' the man purred. 'Yet.'</p><p>'What is Intelsius Corporation? You don't look like a research facility to me.'</p><p>He tittered, amused. 'I'm afraid you've been quite take in by my little corporate shell,' he said, holding his arms out. 'The grand sum total of employees of Intelsius Corporation are standing right here before you.'</p><p>'I don't understand.'</p><p>'There is indeed research done here, unfortunately, no one will ever see the benefits of it.'</p><p>The man was answering him in riddles, so he tried a different line of questioning.</p><p>'You stole something from a friend of mine. An egg containing a valuable jewel.'</p><p>The man sighed, sounding disappointed. 'Steal is such a vile word. I paid good money to acquire the item. That's hardly stealing.'</p><p>'Why did you take it?'</p><p>'Because I needed it. Just like I needed you.'</p><p> </p><p>At that, the second man grabbed Jack from behind, gripping his wrists behind his back with his huge, meaty hand, rifling his pockets with the other, and pulling out the second gemstone. Jack struggled against him.</p><p>'I wish you wouldn't,' the man tutted, 'resistance is very unbecoming.'</p><p>The guard kicked Jack behind the knees and he went down, kneeling on the floor between the two men.</p><p>'I do find lackeys so very helpful, don't you? Every good leader should have at least one. Always there to help out with all those little odd jobs: taking your coat, making you comfortable...  oh I don't know, what else, ah, maybe make you a coffee?' he said suggestively.</p><p>'Whatever you want, you leave Gwen and Ianto out of it.'</p><p>'Of course,' he replied, smiling congenially. 'I won't harm a single hair on their pretty little heads. After all, what use are they to me? They've played their part, following the little trail of breadcrumbs I left for you. Henry Parker, Monty Piers, Intelsius Corporation. I hear you even went all the way to London for me just to bring me a second gem. How delightfully thoughtful of you.'</p><p>He took the gem between his fingers and held it up before Jack's face.</p><p>'This little gem has some unusual properties, not unlike yourself.'</p><p>'What do you want?' Jack said, forcing the words through gritted teeth.</p><p>'Why, to live forever, of course. And you're going to help me.'</p><p>Jack felt a pinprick jab in the side of his neck, then nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Call him again,' Gwen said, powering down the motorway, pushing the little car to its limits.</p><p>'I've tried ten times, already. He's not answering,' Ianto replied, getting tetchy at Gwen, when it was Jack he was annoyed with. They shouldn't have let him go alone. He dialed again anyway.</p><p>'Answer your phone, Jack...' he muttered under his breath. Nothing.</p><p>'What chance that the address Jack had is bogus as well?' she asked.</p><p>'If it was, why would he not be answering his phone or his comms?'</p><p>'Good point.' She growled in frustration. 'It feels like we've been lead on a wild goose chase.'</p><p>'You don't suppose Henry Parker knew anything, do you?'</p><p>'Right now, I'm not sure to what to think.'</p><p> </p><p>Jack was dragged down to a further antechamber underneath the sub-basement level and laid out on a hard metal gurney. The man's assistant helped to strip him of his clothing, attaching several probes to various points on his body.</p><p>The man picked out the oddly shaped jewel from Henry Parker's egg with a set of tweezers and admired it. He'd expected to have to have it cut and shaped into the two parts he needed, but having two of them now made his task infinitely simpler.</p><p>Everything was still experimental this stage,  but much of the preparation work and research had already been done. He knew all about Torchwood, and about their illustrious Captain who couldn't die. Well, couldn't die wasn't precisely the correct term for it; he did indeed die, but his regenerative abilities had been witnessed first hand. With the crystals, that was all about to change. He'd be better than Jack, more powerful. He'd be the man who couldn't die. Ever.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling up outside the registered address, Ianto spotted the problem straight away.</p><p>'Where's the SUV?' He'd been expecting it to be parked right outside on the street.</p><p>'He wouldn't have gone somewhere else without telling us, right?'</p><p>Ianto brought up the GPS tracker for the SUV and found the tiny red dot blinking right on top of them.</p><p>'According to this, it's here.'</p><p>'Where?' Gwen said, looking over the steering wheel.</p><p>Ianto got out of the car, looking around, perplexed. He checked down the length of the street and in the driveways of the houses, his gaze finally resting on the garage door of the house they'd come to find. He nodded his head in its direction and Gwen nodded back, as they moved to disable the lock. It came away easily, the door rolling up to reveal the familiar black vehicle.</p><p>'Did that seem a little easy?' Ianto asked.</p><p>Gwen narrowed her eyes, looking for eyes peering at them though nearby windows, feeling a presence watching their every move.</p><p>'Yeah.'</p><p>They knocked on the front door, but no one answered. Gwen tried the intercom button got the same result.</p><p>'What do you think?' she asked, looking up at Ianto.</p><p>He reached for the door, finding it unlocked, the handle sliding easily in his hand. They drew their guns out, slipping through the door and splitting up.</p><p>'Hello?' Gwen called out. 'Jack?'</p><p>The inside of the house was sleek and modern, monotone shades for all the furnishings and decor, and a large open plan living room, with abstract art on the walls. There was no one on the ground floor. Dashing up the stairs they tag-teamed to clear the second storey; also empty.</p><p>'I don't understand,' Gwen said, jogging back down the stairs. 'If the car is here, then where is Jack?'</p><p>'Could be another dead end,' Ianto suggested.</p><p>'Maybe we went somewhere else.'</p><p>'Or maybe he was taken.'</p><p>'None of this makes sense,' Gwen sighed. Someone steals an egg from Parker's house, with a gem that has healing properties, a medical research company that doesn't exist, and now Jack's gone missing? Where do we even start looking?'</p><p>'The gem gives off this weird energy. If we could just boost the power of our scanner enough, we might be able to pick up on the signal.'</p><p>Ianto began adjusting the specifications on his PDA, whilst Gwen cast her eyes around the room again. It looked normal, almost ridiculously so. Just a plain everyday looking house, albeit on the posh side. Then she heard a thump.</p><p>She spun her heard at the sound. 'Did you hear that?'</p><p>'What?' Ianto said, too busy concentrating on making the necessary adjustments.</p><p>'I thought I heard something; like a footstep.'</p><p>'Hang on, almost, got it.' The PDA began to beep softly. Just like the SUV, the gem was very close by.</p><p>'It's coming from the back door,' Ianto said, stepping out of the room and down the long hallway, following the signal.</p><p>Gwen was still looking around, searching for the noise she'd heard. She ran her eyes over the spacious living area again, then stepped through the kitchen to peer out of the large glass windows that looked out onto the patio, before finally leaving the room to follow Ianto down the hall. Only Ianto wasn't there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as he'd taken that final step sideways, following the signal, the image of the sleek hallway and door had disappeared, and he found himself face to face with a burly looking man who grabbed him.</p><p>'Ianto?'</p><p>He saw Gwen stepping down the hall. He called out a warning to her but she didn't hear him, or see him. A perception filter, he realised. The whole house had been a ruse, showing them what they wanted to see, just like everything else so far today. He felt himself pulled down a set of steps, whilst he watched Gwen walk straight past him, and out the door at the back of the house.</p><p> </p><p>'Ianto,' Gwen called, peering out into the small, manicured garden. There was no trace of him. Bloody hell. First Jack, now Ianto. What the hell was going on around here? She tried calling his phone. It rang but he didn't answer, and neither could she hear it ringing. A bad feeling clenched at her gut, and she gripped her gun tighter. She was sure now she hadn't misheard the noise from earlier. Someone else was here. Maybe invisible or something. She carefully retraced her steps to the back door, twisting it and finding it locked against her. She tugged harder but it didn't budge.</p><p> </p><p>Ianto was ungracefully hauled down a long set of steps, through one room, and down another set of stairs by the man who'd grabbed him. Struggle as he might, the man was twice his size, and had one arm firmly wrapped around his hip, and the other around his neck, pulling him forcefully.</p><p>When the motion stopped, he thought he must have been blinded because the room was almost pitch dark. Then he caught sight of a tall man in a long black robe, hovering over a metal table. He couldn't see the top half of the body that was lying on it until the man stepped away and turned, and then he was shocked to find the man lying on the table was Jack. He seemed to be drugged or unconscious, or maybe dead.</p><p>The tall, bald man stepped over to him and tutted like he was faced with a naughty schoolboy.</p><p>'And he made me promise not to harm you. A pity. We did not expect you to find us. So very nosy, aren't you?'</p><p>'What have you done to him?' Ianto growled.</p><p>'Nothing. Yet.'</p><p>'If you harm him, I swear to God I'll-'</p><p>'Oh,' he clapped his hands together in amusement, 'so dramatic. You've become just like him. I promise you he'll live once I'm done with him. He just might not live quite so long as before.'</p><p>Ianto felt a chill run down his spine. 'What do you mean?'</p><p>'I didn't really expect an audience for this, but now that you're here, well, I quite like being able to demonstrate my own cleverness.'</p><p>Hanging over the table was a large round glass, convex, attached to a metal clamp and pointed at a forty-five degree angle. At one end of the table sat another concave glass, sitting between it and another piece of machinery. The man moved the convex glass, positioning it precisely over Jack's chest, and producing from his pocket a tiny golden object. It glinted in the single overhead light, its peach colour distinct enough for Ianto to know it was the gem from the Faberge egg, slotting it into the central piece of the glass.</p><p>'I'm quite well traveled, you know,' he said. 'I've been all across the globe, from the jungles of the Amazon, to the snowy mountains of Tibet. Conversed with Hindu priests, shamans and Chinese medicine men. All in search of the elusive elixir of life. I had almost given up hope until I discovered that we were not alone in the universe, and that the answer lay out amongst the stars.'</p><p>'Your Mr Parker has a very interesting collection of artifacts,' he said, turning back to look at Ianto, 'though not nearly as extensive as the treasure you've been keeping. Your Captain is a singularly unique individual, carrying time itself within him. Time which can heal all wounds, preserve one's youth, and even stop death.'</p><p>'What are you going to do to him?'</p><p>'With the aid of these gems, I can extract the very vortex from within him, channeling it to another... me. Only it will be so much more than that. By using these to transfer time, not only will I be able to live forever, I will never be able to die. Nothing will injure or harm me, nor death ever take me. I will truly be a God amongst men.'</p><p>Ianto couldn't believe what he was hearing. This madman was planning on taking Jack's very life source and ripping it from his body. He didn't know how that was even possible, but right now it didn't matter.</p><p>'You said you wouldn't hurt him.'</p><p>'And I won't. He'll live. But he'll live a mortal life, just as you and I do now. Assuming everything works out. If not, it might be that I take this life as well. A small price to pay for your God, wouldn't you say?'</p><p> </p><p>Assured that there was nothing hiding in the garden with her, Gwen made short work of breaking back into the house via a small window on the second floor. She'd tried the large glass doors from the patio that opened into the kitchen and living room, but the reinforced glass refused to shatter when she hit it with the butt of her gun. Next to the patio, by the lefthand side of then house, was a paved area, and at its centre, a large stone obelisk with water slipping down its length. She clambered up on to it, trying to reach the small window, and nearly slipping off the slick surface of the stone altogether, before finally breaking the glass out of the panel and hauling herself inside. It didn't matter how much noise she made right now, she had to get in and find Jack and Ianto.</p><p>She expected to be jumped the minute she entered, but like before, the house seemed silent and empty.</p><p>She trotted back downstairs to the last place she'd remembered seeing Ianto and ran a hand along the walls, searching for hidden panels or sliding doorways. As she stepped closer to the back door, her fingers slipped over the brushed grey walls - and disappeared into them. She pulled back, startled, before touching the spot again. She pressed her whole hand in this time, before pulling it back out, confirming it was still whole. As she did, the image of the wall seemed to shift and flicker out of focus, dropping away to reveal a passage behind it, and a set of stairs that lead downwards. A perception filter. Once she'd touched it and known it was there, its chameleon qualities had fallen away, the perception broken. She flew down the stairs and towards the door at the bottom, gun aimed and ready for whatever was down there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto struggled hard, but the big man held him firmly in his grip, watching as the man proceeded toward the machine, ready to drain Jack's very life force from his body.</p><p>'No! You can't. Please!'</p><p>'Can't?' he said, turning to walk up to Ianto, standing mere inches from him. 'Is that how you talk to your new God? I expect you to beg me for mercy once this is done. You shall be my first servant. I've seen how you attend your Captain, and I think it should be quite fitting for you to resume that role.'</p><p>He turned away and continued to ready the device, as Ianto struggled on, pleading and begging.</p><p>'I want you to see your new God made. Bask in his glory. Worship me as you once worshipped him.'</p><p>The man slotted the second gemstone into the other glass plate and the machine began to whirr into life. He sat himself in a chair, directly in front of the second glass panel.</p><p>'No, please,' Ianto persisted.</p><p>Just then, the door burst open, and he felt a heavy weight drop on him as he heard the gunshots ring out. At first he thought he'd been shot, before realising it was the heavy set man who'd been holding him that had fallen on top of him.</p><p>Gwen was standing in the doorway, her gun raised.</p><p>'How on earth did you get in here?' the man sneered. 'We had barred the house against you.'</p><p>'Yeah, well, I'm an ex copper. When it comes to breaking in, I know every trick in the book.'</p><p>He smiled. 'No matter. We're almost ready, and then there will be very little you can do.'</p><p>'Yeah, well there's two of us and only one of you, and I like our chances,' Gwen said.</p><p>'All too late I'm afraid,' he said, flipping a switch as a burst of light shot out of the machine, refracting through the first glass, into Jack's chest, then back out through the second glass, straight into the bald man.  </p><p>Gwen pulled the trigger on her gun without hesitation, and the bald man slumped in the chair, the beam of light still burning into him, and he laughed as the blood trickled down his chest, still very much alive despite the gunshots.</p><p> </p><p>Jack lay helpless on the table, his back arched, as the bright golden light surged out of his chest. Ianto scrambled to his feet, lunging for the table, putting his body between Jack's and the laser beam. If the device was capable of taking life and giving it to another, better it take his one life than Jack's thousands.</p><p>The beam hit him like a ton of bricks as he lay on top of Jack's prone body, plunging into his back and squeezing every organ in his torso, like a giant's fist had come to crush them. He could feel the life slowly draining out of him, knowing this would be his final act, but that it would be worth the price.</p><p>Just when he thought he was down to his last shred of life, he felt a second bolt lance through his chest. It was coming from below, underneath him. Whilst his energy was ebbing away, a surge of radiating light was pulling into him, Jack's own life force being pulled through, into his body, replacing the life he'd lost.</p><p>Gwen watched on in horror,  the bald man cackling with glee at his invincibility as she shot two more bullets into him to no effect.</p><p>'Gods cannot die!' he cried, laughing malevolently.</p><p>Her third shot however, she directed at the glass panel, shattering the gem in its casing, and a fourth through the device. Without the glass, the laser shot directly outwards, hitting a spot on the far wall, before finally the device overheated and lost power.</p><p>'No! What have you done?' The bald man looked stricken as the beam of light ceased flowing into him, replaced by the thick red one that spilled from his chest, soaking into the black cassock, before the final light disappeared from his eyes and he laid there, still in his seat like a statue, staring up at nothing.</p><p>Gwen rushed over to the table and the two men collapsed on it.</p><p>'Ianto!' she cried, trying to shake his immobile form. He slowly began moving, opening his eyes, and with a little help, Gwen was able to help him sit up and crawl off of Jack's body.</p><p>'Are you okay?'</p><p>'I, I think so,' he stuttered. He felt shaky but he was alive, even though he'd been convinced he shouldn't be.</p><p>He reached over for Jack, who was still limp and unconscious on the table.</p><p>'Is he?' Gwen asked, as Ianto leaned over to check for a pulse. She knew it shouldn't really matter, since he couldn't die, but something about that machine and what it was doing to him had scared her.</p><p>'He's alive,' Ianto confirmed. He shook him gently, calling his name over and over. Eventually Jack stirred.</p><p>'Ianto?'</p><p>'I'm here. You're safe.'</p><p>Jack groaned, trying to look around the room, but unable to see much from the angle he was lying.</p><p>He looked back up at Ianto, a small frown on his face, which could have been confusion 'Wait, am I naked?'</p><p>Ianto chuckled. 'Yes, Jack. That must make everything right in the world again.'</p><p>'Well, perhaps we could try and find him some clothes,' Gwen added, trying hard not to catch too much of an eyeful of Jack. Not that she hadn't seen it all before plenty of times, but one less time would certainly be preferable.</p><p> </p><p>It took a few hours to clean up the scene, with Jack and Ianto having to drag the two very heavy bodies back up the narrow stairs and into the SUV, and to collect the device, but apart from a few shaky nerves, both men seemed to be in perfect health. It would take a few weeks to analyse the device, and to understand how it worked, since none of them had believed there was any way of reversing what had happened to Jack that had made him immortal in the first place. If the Doctor couldn't fix it, the chances of this device doing the job seemed slim. Even so, no one was willing to take the risk, based on what they'd witnessed, and the device was duly dismantled and destroyed, so that it could never be used again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Only one thing left to do, I suppose,' Jack said, one morning several weeks later, as they were enjoying their first cup of coffee for the day.</p><p>'What's that?' Gwen asked.</p><p>Jack reached for the midnight coloured egg, which sat neatly next to its brother in dark green on his desk. Parker's missing egg had turned up when they'd done a more thorough search of the house, tucked away in a cupboard upstairs, undamaged except from the missing ornament inside, which had been retrieved from the machine, the other destroyed by Gwen's gunfire.</p><p>'Time we visited our friend Mr Parker. Better than waiting for him to beat down our doors.'</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived up the long gravel drive and knocked on the door, a busty Spanish woman opened the door.</p><p>'Who are you?'</p><p>'Captain Jack Harkness. I believe Mr Parker has been expecting us.'</p><p>She lead them through to the main living room where Henry was cowered over in the large leather chair with a blanket covering his lap.</p><p>'What took you so long?' he complained. 'Tania, bring us some tea and try not to poison us all with it,' he barked at the plump woman, who quickly disappeared out of the room, seemingly glad to leave.</p><p>They filled him in on the events that had lead to discovering his missing egg, leaving out only a few details. It was refreshing, since most of what they did couldn't be told to another soul, simply typed up and filed away for the next generation of Torchwood employees to perhaps one day ponder over. Henry though, being the knowledgeable recluse that he was, presented very little threat to the secrecy of what they did.</p><p>'Always knew that young man was a weasel,' he muttered, referring to Monty. 'A shame he's still one of my best suppliers.'</p><p>'I think after the last few weeks, he might have had a change of heart, and will start dealing in less - exotic - items from now on,' Gwen said.</p><p>'Hmph, pity. And as for my egg? I assume you've got it?'</p><p>Jack indicated for Ianto to extract the small case that contained the egg. Henry peered at the case from a distance.</p><p>'The jewelled centrepiece is missing.'</p><p>'Oh, you mean this?' Jack said, pulling it from his pocket, fingering the delicate carving.</p><p>'I'll have that back, thank you,' Henry said.</p><p>'I think it would be safer if we didn't,' Jack replied, slipping the stone back in his pocket.</p><p>'Codswollop! You'll hand that back right now! It's mine. I paid for it. It's my property! Look at me; can't even walk without that blasted woman towing me around everywhere like a rag doll. Might be alright for you with your youth to go swanning around, but what about me?'</p><p>Jack had expected this. 'You think having that will keep you here?' he asked, thrusting his hands in his pockets, and giving Parker a determined look. 'I thought you learned your lesson the first time. Believe me, living forever is not all it's cracked up to be.'</p><p>'I don't want to live forever. All I want to do is enjoy my twilight years without being strapped to a bed and fed through a tube. Is that too much to ask?'</p><p>'But you're here all alone, Mr Parker,' Gwen added. 'How is that enjoying life?'</p><p>'Better than being in a home, being patronised by young things like you, and watching people die every day.'</p><p>It was a valid point.</p><p>'What's say I let you keep it, but under strict instructions that it's to be bequeathed to the Torchwood Institute on your death, whenever that might be,' Jack suggested.</p><p>Henry folded his arms, looking displeased. 'Along with everything else, I presume.'</p><p>'That would be nice,' Jack replied. 'Besides, who else would you give it to?'</p><p>'And if I don't?'</p><p>Jack's expression grew unnaturally dark. 'Trust me when I say I'll still be around when they're putting you in the ground. Bury it with you and I'll have you dug up and locked away in our vaults, along with all your other treasures. Either way, we collect on our end of the bargain.'</p><p>'It's a fair deal,' Ianto stated. 'I'd take it if I were you. He doesn't like sharing, and the offer is more than generous.'</p><p>Parker frowned at each of them in turn, knowing that they had the right of it. If they'd wanted to, they could have taken it right now and left him with nothing. At least this way he'd still get some benefit out of it.</p><p>'Very well,' he agreed.</p><p>Both Ianto and Gwen looked toward Jack, who reluctantly pulled the ornament from his pocket and passed it over.</p><p>'What about the egg?' Henry asked.</p><p>'What about it?' Jack asked.</p><p>Parker barked out a laugh. 'Don't tell me you're suddenly fine art collectors as well?'</p><p>Jack rolled his eyes. 'Ianto? If you'd be so kind as to return the rest of Mr Parker's purchase?'</p><p>He gently lifted the egg from its protective casing and placed it on the nearby mantle. 'Seems a waste to have it locked away from view,' he said helpfully.</p><p>'Just another thing for that woman to try and break when she dusts. Now, why don't you go back to trawling through eBay, and leave me in peace?'</p><p>As they were ushered out the door by Tania, Jack placed a hundred pound note in her hand, along with a business card.  </p><p>'For your troubles,' he explained. 'If anything particularly strange happens around here, just call.'</p><p>She simply nodded and pocketed it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto felt nervous as the guards let their vehicle through at the main gates.</p><p>'And how exactly are we supposed to explain to Her Majesty that we're not bringing her egg back just the way it was?'</p><p>'Relax Ianto.' Jack rifled in his pocket and pulled out a small peach coloured gem.</p><p>'I thought it was destroyed?'</p><p>'It was. But Henry gave me an excellent idea. Amazing what you can pick up on eBay.'</p><p>'Don't tell me you found another one?'</p><p>'Nope, but it's equally rare. This is a champagne sapphire. I had it shipped to the best jeweler in Cardiff to have it shaped. Should slot in just nicely.'  </p><p> </p><p>Once there were inside, lead down to the grand room they'd occupied earlier, Jack picked up the egg and placed the jewel back inside its clasp, before closing the egg back up, hiding away its valuable prize.  </p><p>'See? Never know the difference. And this gem is probably more expensive than the one that was there before it. If anything, we're returning it in better condition.'</p><p>Ianto eyed the egg suspiciously. It did look almost identical, but he could help but feel they were somehow cheating the system. That, and knowing that it was Crown funds that would have paid for the replacement jewel.</p><p>'If the longevity of the royal family starts to slip, I'm going to blame you,' he said.</p><p>'There's nothing wrong with the longevity of my family,' the voice came from behind him. He twirled to find the Queen standing there behind them.</p><p>Ianto quickly bowed. 'Your Majesty.'</p><p>'Liz,' Jack said, taking her hand and kissing it. 'How lovely to see you.'</p><p>'Likewise, Captain. I trust you got everything you needed from the collection?'</p><p>'Yes ma'am. Thank you, by the way.'</p><p>'A pleasure. You know, young man,' she said referring to Ianto, 'the Captain was very good in helping us protect these priceless artifacts. He has served his country with both dignity and bravery.'</p><p>'Well, I don't know about dignity,' Ianto quipped, forgetting whose presence he was stood in. 'Your Majesty,' he added as an afterthought.</p><p>'Yes, indeed,' she smiled. 'He and my husband have had quite the evening out on occasion.'</p><p>'Nothing compared to what old Albert and I used to get up to! You should come with us next time,' Jack offered, putting on his winning smile.</p><p>'Oh, I think I'm far too old to go dancing with you anymore, Jack. Those days are well behind me.'</p><p>'Nonsense. You're only ever as old as you feel.'</p><p>Perhaps that was why Jack was immortal, Ianto wondered. Maybe the time vortex had nothing to do with it at all. Then again, with Jack, anything was possible.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>